Aiden's Journey, Episode One: Welcome to the Opole Region!
Narrator: Welcoming sunlight embraces a new adventure in a whole new region! The Opole Region has lots of new and exciting Pokémon to see! Hopefully our hero doesn't get caught up in the excitement. .'' Aiden: "Looks like I came here just as night came around. It's very calm here." ''. Aiden: "And also around the time of a storm too. Great. Still, it is a nice place to be. Guess I should ask around and try to find where new Trainers go to get their starting Pokémon..." ' ???: "Are you by any chance looking for the Professor's lab?" Aiden: "Yeah. How did you know?" ???: "If you're looking for the lab, it's over there in the south, it is close to where I live, I was just on my way there." ' ???: "Oh yeah, I'm Xavier, by the way! And you are?" Aiden: "Name's Aiden. Nice to meet you. And thanks for the directions. I really appreciate the help." ' Aiden: "I hope Jessica's doing well on her world tour. I haven't heard from her since I left." Xavier: "I'll go to the lab and get my starter Pokemon! See ya!" ' Aiden: Already I'm met with an annoying kid. Just my luck too. ' Aiden: "Hi, it's nice to meet you. My name's-" ???: "Aiden, right?" Aiden: "Yes. How did you...?" ???: "We got a message about your arrival into the Opole Region from a girl who's friends with you. Jessica was her name I believe." Aiden: ''*Smiles and chuckles slightly* ''"Yes. I know Jessica." ???: "Fantastic! My name's Professor Blossom and my husband is Professor Redwood. Where is he? Honey, come down here and meet our newest guest!" ' Professor Redwood: "My apologies, honey. I was simply fascinated with the migration patterns of the Redcary." Aiden: "Redcary?" Professor Blossom: "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. You're new to this region, so you probably don't know much about the Pokemon here, right?" Aiden: "Right." Professor Redwood: "Well my boy, you must be excited to get a new Pokemon starter from this region, yes?" Aiden: "I am. I'm a serious and caring Trainer when it comes to my own Pokemon." Professor Blossom: "Wonderful. Then let's go ahead and get you started." ' Professor Blossom: "This is Litorse, the Fire-type starter for the Opole Region." *Tosses the middle Pokeball out. It opens and another Pokemon appears* ''"This is Rabble, the Water-type starter." ''*Tosses the far right Pokeball. It opens and the third Pokemon appears* ''"And this is Leporo, the Grass-type starter." Aiden: "I have never seen these Pokemon in any of the regions that I've been in. Not ever." Professor Redwood: "Then you truly have missed out. Then again, this region was just discovered to actually be significant enough for people to actually visit. I can't blame some people, though." Professor Blossom: "Indeed. Tell me, Aiden, how many Pokemon have you caught in your travels?" Aiden: "Altogether? I've caught about four-hundred-and-fifty-six types of Pokemon. I think." Professor Blossom: "That's quite the number. You must have spent some time on catching them and raising each of them." Aiden: "I did. Seven years to be exact. There is one Pokemon that I especially have grown close to. My Charizard." Professor Redwood: "Did you say that you have a Charizard?!" Aiden: "Uh...yeah." Professor Redwood: "May I see it?! Please?!" Aiden: "Sure." ''*Throws the Pokeball and Charizard appears* ' Professor Redwood: "Such an amazing species of Pokemon! I have never seen one fully evolved and as strong as this one! Simply amazing!" Professor Blossom: "Honey, please let go of Charizard before you make it angry." Professor Redwood: *Lets go and fixes his slim-shade style glasses* ''"Right. I'm sorry for that outburst. It's nice to meet you, Charizard. I'm Professor Redwood." Charizard: ''*Growls calmly and smiles at Professor Redwood* Professor Blossom: "So, which Pokemon would you like for your starter?" Aiden: "I've decided on sticking with Fire-types, seeing as they are my favorite type of Pokemon, and going with Litorse as my partner." Professor Blossom: "An excellent choice. And let me get you your Pokeballs and upgraded Pokedex device." ' Aiden: "What is this watch thing for?" Professor Blossom: "That's your Pokedex." Aiden: "This small watch is a Pokedex?" Professor Blossom: "Yep. It's smaller, easier to handle, and is extremely tough to break. Do you by chance have your old Pokedex from another region?" Aiden: "Yeah. I kept the Pokedex from every region that I went to." ' Professor Blossom: "There we go. I took the record analyzer chip from the old Pokedex collection and added them to your new one. All of the Pokémon recorded on each chip has been added to your new Pokedex now." Aiden: "Amazing. Thank you." Professor Blossom: "Do you want a quick instruction on how to use this new Pokedex?" Aiden: "Should know how to use my new gear. Sure." Professor Blossom: "Excellent. This Pokedex not only records Pokémon entries, but also displays their types, moves, abilities, and a detailed rendering that is sixty-five percent more accurate than the older models you had before. It also includes a large-scale map of your location and up to ten miles around you; a software capturing system for recording video, photos, and other types of media. A special feature is a holo-transmitter that allows you to contact other people from very long distances. There are other features, but I think I'll let you figure them out while traveling the region yourself." *Holds it out to him* Aiden: *Takes it and clips it to his left hand* ''"Thank you, Professor Blossom, Professor Redwood." Professor Redwood: "Our pleasure. If you have Pokemon, besides the six you're allowed to have as a Trainer, please send them back here. We would love to look after them for you." Professor Blossom: "Yeah. Please send them here. We love to take care of Pokemon. We might be researchers, but we also love to learn more about caring for Pokemon too." Aiden: "I will. Thank you." '' Aiden: "What's..." ???: "Hello. My name is Brianna and I am your Pokedex. It is a pleasure to meet you. May I have your name please?" Aiden: "Um...Aiden..." Brianna: "It is a pleasure to meet you, Aiden. I look forward to traveling and helping you understand more about the creatures known as Pokemon. If you have any questions regarding features, functionality, or usage of this Pokedex, please press the red button on the left side of the Pokedex. I will automatically appear and be available for any questions you might have. Have a nice day." *Disappears from view* Aiden: "That's definitely one of those features that Professor Blossom wanted me to "figure out" on my own." ' Aiden: "That was a quiet Pokemon. Where did it go?" ' Brianna: "Redcary, the Cardinal Pokemon. Redcary are fierce fighters and can be easily angered when they sense a threat to their safety." Aiden: "You're threatened by me? I guess you'll be my first Pokemon battle in this region." *Throws a Pokeball and brings Litorse out* ''"Litorse, you ready to work as partners?" Litorse: ''*Sighs* ''"Torse..." ("Whatever...") ''. Aiden: "What kind of move is that?" Brianna: "Wing Salvo, a Flying-type move used to send projectiles at a high speed toward opponents." Aiden: "Wing Salvo. It must be a new move. Litorse, dodge and use Flamethrower!" ' Litorse: "Torse, Litorse?" (Flamethrower, what's that?") Aiden: "You don't know what Flamethrower is? Then...what moves do you know?" Brianna: '''"Litorse knows two moves. Flare Helix. And Impact." Aiden: "These Pokemon know moves that I've never heard of." ' Brianna: '''"Blitz Drive, a physical move that delivers Burn Damage when in contact with the opponent." Aiden: "Look out, Litorse! Dodge and use Impact!" .'' Aiden: "You did it. Nice work, Litorse." Litorse: "Litorse, torse, Li." ("Thanks, so, let me go back to sleep.") '' Aiden: *Picks the device up* ''"My first Pokemon in the Opole Region! Redcary!" 'Narrator: "Aiden has achieved in capturing his first Pokemon within the Opole Region. Redcary is a Pokemon that Aiden is sure to treat well as he travels around; capturing and training new and never-before-seen Pokemon..."'''